The Hollywood Life Of Cammie Morgan
by I-Want-Nothing-But-Everything
Summary: Cammie was broken into pieces. Now she got a chance to start it all over again... and become a singer! With the help of her best friend and a billionaire, she started toward her life of Hollywood. My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, I'm totally new here. And this is my first fanfic. This is a sudden idea that popped into my head the other day. Um... I am not good at grammer and spelling, so if I made any mistake please tell me and I would try my best to improve. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**She once was a girl with a perfect boyfriend until truth came out and broke her into pieces.**

I closed my eyes and opened it again. And there 's no doubt, that's my boyfriend, kissing a chick.

"Josh." I whispered as I was in front of him.

He stopped, and turned to look at me. "Oh Cam. That's the chick I told you. The Plain Jane." He told the girl next to him, motioning to me.

"What a burden." The girl whispered, Josh nodded softly and started to make out with her again.

The next thing I knew, I was running down the cold, dark street, with tears all over my face.

**Well, that's true when they said friends are always there for you, and her friend, turned out to be the world-known singer.**

"Cammie," Macey pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair. "The brilliant Cameron Morgan I knew is graduated in Brown University, honor student. She was the one who got the voice of an angels, which I admit, is even better then mine." I looked up and smiled at her.

"And do you know what she do when she 's sad? She sings."

**And friends will always help you.**

"A friend of yours?" Zachary Goode asked as he stepped into the the studio.

"_Best_ friend." Macey McHenry stated.

And after a while, Macey finally spoke up. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make her a star, no matter how. She is going to be gorgeous, she is going to show the world what they have missed." _Show what Josh, the badass missed._

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hell no. And you know she is going to be famous too. The only thing I'm saying is, do you wanna join me?"

He smirked as he looked at the girl again. "Count me in."

**With her super-model like friend and a billionaire, she shined and the world adores her.**

I looked at the crowd again at the back stage.

"Mace, I don't think I can do this. What if they don't like me? I'm not as gorgeous as you, and-"

"They love you Cam." She said and pushed the button, the next thing I felt were all the flashing light shooting toward me.

**And during her 'road trip' toward her fabulous Hollywood life, she fell hard, for the billionaire.**

"Please Cammie, just go with me."

"But I rather watch it on the tv you know." I said as I took a sip of my hot cocoa.

"You don't want to see me alone at the movie ceremony, don't you?" He gave me a puppy face.

"Oh, that will be interesting."

**But is it right, to fell for the bad boy?**

"Everyone goes away you know? Every boy I fell, I wonder why they even date me at the first time."

Zach flashed me a smile. "Maybe they just fell for your smile," He said as he touched my face, forced me to stare at him.

"But apparently they are not good enough to make you smile." He slowly leaned into me.

I couldn't move, not a muscle. And I slowly felt his lips on mine, so soft, so good, even better than I could even imagine.

**I hope you guys like it. Please reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 1

A tear ran down my face as I turned a corner. The tear was warm in this chilly weather.

_Josh. _My boyfriend's name was all over my mind. Or rather to say, my _ex-boyfriend._

It was funny as I thought back why he even dated me. I knew he was always flirting with the other girls, but I thought he was just messing up for a little bit, because he was so sweet and was always there for me. Not when I found how a burden I was to him.

Last night when I was walking down the dark street, I saw him making out with a chick in the club. I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Josh?" I whispered and he turned around.

"Oh Cam." He said then turned to the girl next to him. 'That's the chick I told you. The Plain Jane."

That chick giggled and whispered. "What a burden." And they started making out again.

Stupid me, just turned around and cried.

I stopped as I stood in front of a studio. Taking a deep breathe, I finally walked in.

%%%%%%%%

"Hey." Macey McHenry said as I walked inside the room.

"Hi." I replied. Alright, I was best friend with Macey McHenry, the gorgeous American singer.

"What's wrong?" She asked once I sat down next to her.

I couldn't help it, I cracked up. "I broke up with Josh. I just saw him making out with a girl last night... and... and he just think I'm a burden... I'm so stupid-"

"Shh," Macey pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair. "The brilliant Cameron Morgan I knew is graduated in Brown University, honor student. She was the one who got the voice of an angels, which I admit, is even better then mine." She said and I couldn't help but smiled weakly.

She pulled away and looked me into my eyes. "Now let see, we got a studio here, we got music, just sing now..."

I nodded softly, with a smile. She knew me too much and she would always be there for me.

I chose a song from the list and put on the headphone, until Macey spoke in the mike. "Cam, just wait a second ok? Start when I call you to."

I nodded again, not knowing her next moves actually change my life.

Zach's POV

I lolled on my favorite armchair as my phone rang.

"The gorgeous Zachary Goode's speaking here." I said with a smirk and I could even felt the person rolled his/ her eyes at the other side.

"Zach, it is me. Do you think you are free now?" Macey McHenry asked abruptly.

"No." I stated, though I was totally free but I was too busy playing card game on my computer.

"Come here at the studio, Room 205." She stated, knowing I was lying.

"Alright."

%%%%%%%%

I walked into the studio. _Room 205. _It read.

I sighed and walked in, hearing Macey said, "Start now, Cammie."

I looked up to see a girl standing near the mick.

The music started, and that girl started to sing.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
>I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid."<p>

Her voice was really amazing, no offence, but she was even better than Macey McHenry herself.

"A friend of yours?" I managed to choked out.

"_Best _friend." She stated as she looked at the girl sadly. "She was the one who was there when I had my first kiss, she was the one who comfort me when I broke up with my _every_ boy friend, and she was the one who help me to become the Macey McHenry now."

I actually thought she was joking, because the Macey McHenry knew was snorty, gets every boys she wants, and well, I'm actually the one who publish her CD and made her a super star.

"I'm not joking." She said, reading my face. "'Sparks fly' was her song."

I blinked. "Your 'Sparks fly'? The one which stood on the No.1 Billboard for three months and the one which got you seven awards-"

"Yes," Macey cut me off. "I only have one song called 'Sparks fly' you know? That's my 16th birthday present form her."

"Birthday present seriously? What a good taste, a song that costs a million dollars." I said sarcastically.

And there was silence between us with I tyrned my attension back to the girl. After five minutes, she finally spoke up.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Macey said, cutting off the silence.

"Some dirty things or gossips maybe." I said with a smirk.

But she ignored me. "I'm going to make her a star, no matter how. She is going to be gorgeous, she is going to show the world what they have missed." She said with a weak smile.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, taking my attension away from the mystery girl and toward Macey.

"Hell no." She said with a stern look on her face. "And you know she is going to be famous too. The only thing I'm saying is, do you wanna join me?" I turned back to the girl who stood in front of me, I knew she'd be famous, and I knew her voice was going to make her become rich.

I smirked, finally turned back to Macey. "Count me in."

She looked at me with a smile, a smile that I never (and trust me, would never) saw. "Thanks, Zach."

"Wow." I put my hand in front of my mouth and pretended to gasp. "Did Macey McHenry just said thanks? Unbelievable."

Her smile faded and quickly covered with a stern look. "Now leave."

I smirked again, turned to look at the girl for the last time.

"Because of you." She singed, turning slow as the music came to an end soon. "Because of you..."

_We will soon see again_. I thought and stepped out of the room.

**So do you guys like it? Please reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2 Joining in

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**JinLing: I'm happy you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

**they're not puppies: THANKS! So glad you like it, I'd try my best to update soon.**

**ultimate beach lover: I've wrote a few chapter already, I'd try my best to update fast!**

**ktran: Thanks for your review! **

**FlamingRain: Yeah... Sparks fly is my favorite song ever! And I can't think of other name so I just use it... And, the lyrics was quoted from Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. I am sooo happy you like it.**

**julia: I'd try my best to update faster!**

Chapter 2

"Hell no." I murmured as Macey dragged me out of my house. "No, Mace, No!" I started to screamed and the people in Hollywood started to turned to stare at us. Luckily, Macey was wearing a hat and a huge sunglasses which covered her face from her fans.

"Macey, how can you do this to me?" I asked her. "You should ask me first you know?"

"And I know you would just say no-" Macey started but cut off by me.

"Exactly!"

"But, you just always ignore all my brilliant ideas, remember the last time I called you to wear that bikini and went to the beach, and it turned out, your crush were surfing there!"

"Yeah, and they got attacked by sharks!" I shouted. "Please, I'm not you, I _can't_ become a singer like you."

Macey stopped, turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "You can't? Or you _won't?" _She whispered.

I wanted to screamed _what's the different of that! _But something told me not to.

"Just give it a try, Cam. Show Josh what he missed." Macey said, grabbing my arms. "Let just see if you like it or not-" She stopped and looked at me. "And if you don't, then you can quit."

Maybe I just want to sing, or maybe I just want to have a payback on Josh, tell him I'm not a Plain Jane and he doesn't deserve me.

I didn't know why, but I just nodded.

%%%%%%%%

"HELL NO!" I screamed as Macey pulled harder. "Please let me go."

I didn't know why, but when I saw the huge word. _The Goode Production. _I panicked.

"I think I want to puke." I said, pulling away harder. "Maybe later, tomorrow ok?"

"You just said five minutes later, and now, you want to change it to tomorrow?"

I shook my head. "Alright, I panick, sorry. Please?"

"Nope." I think the whole building heard the echo of my screaming.

%%%%%%%%

I sat there, glared at Macey as hard as I could, as we wait for the arrival of Mr. Goode.

But she chose to ignore me and kept talking to her nail file. That's right, her nail file!

"Oh please, just like this is all my fault you know? I'm just trying to get her away from the Joshy-incident, and she chose to glare at me, what kind of friend is that, right?" Macey said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mace." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah right, I just want to help her to become a super star, and then show what the dumb-ass missed. And now, she glared at me!" She kept talking.

I decided to snap. "So, where is that Mr. Goode, I thought old men are always punctual."

Macey stopped and turned to me. "Old men?"

I looked at the card in my hand and back to Macey. "I mean this Goode person."

Macey snorted loudly. "Old men?" She murmured and started to laughed.

She didn't stop laughing when someone knock on the door.

A boy my age opened the door and walked in. "Good morning ladies." He said.

I looked from Macey to that boy, but Macey didn't stop laughing.

The boy walked up and gave out his hand. "Zachary Goode."

My jaw dropped as I stared at the boy. He got dark brown hair and a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes and a smirk was stuck on his face. At every angels I observed, he didn't even looked like an old man, not even close.

I shook his hand and murmured. "Well, I was actually waiting for someone that is older and have more wrinkles."

Macey couldn't help but laughed out loud and shouted. "Oh my! Old men." And for Zachary he just smirked and winked at me.

"So, you must be Cammie." He stated once she sat down.

I opened my mouth to replied but Macey cut me off.

"Yep, that's my best friend."Macey said.

"Oh." I said coldly. "So we are best friend now? Did you and Ms. Nail file broke up?"

Macey shrugged. "She is too annoying."

"Uh huh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So," Zachary spoke up. "You are graduated from Brown University?"

"Honor student." Macey said in a sing song tone.

Zachary nodded. "So, what instrument do you play?"

I started. "Um... violin, piano, guitar, trumpet, carinet, viola-"

Macey laughed out again as Zach chuckled and tried to speak up.

"Um, I only know a little about electric guitar-" I stated.

"It is ok." Zachary said. "Alright, welcome to the Goode Production."

"That's it?" I asked as Macey stood up. She just shrugged and walked toward the door.

And a feeling told me she had do something to this.

%%%%%%%%

"Tell me again."I said as I stared at the store in front of me. "Just tell me again, why am I here?"

"Because you don't know how to take care of your hair and made the beautiful blond hair into a bunch of grass." Macey stated.

I nodded and found out she was actually teasing me after a second. "Hey!"

But she ignored me and grabbed me into the store with Zachary by my side.

"Jonas!" They called out in unison, and a boy who looked a bit older than me walked up.

"Hi Macey, Zach." 'Jonas' said and landed his eyes on me. "Oh my god." He murmured. "What happen to your hair?"

"I told you." Macey whispered and pushed me. "You can fix her, can't you Jonas?"

"Sure." Jonas said as he looked me up and down.

%%%%%%%%

"I think you should keep her blond and curl them." Zachary said, motioning to me.

"No, no, no." Macey said. "Black will be perfect."

"Black is too snorty for her, just look at you." Zachary teased. And Macey started to glare at him hard.

"So many people are having blond!" Macey exclaimed. "Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne. Did you know they will probably have the same hair-style at some ceremony one day!" I rolled my eyes, just like that would even happen.

"Stop it you two." Jonas shouted out. _Finally. _I sighed in relieve.

"Now Cammie." Jonas said , touching my hair. "What do you want it to be?"

I looked at Zachary, then Macey. The two of them were staring at me like I'm going to announce the winner of the Academy Award.

"Um..." I said, looking in the mirror. I'd die by saying both answer, and finally I decided. "Brown.'

The three of them gasped. And Jonas jumped up and down. "That's it! You are brilliant! You will become such a star." Jonas said as I smiled.

"Alright now, let deal with this bunch of grass." Jonas said, turning away.

%%%%%%%%

'Oh. My. Bloody. God!" Macey screamed at my ear.

"Please Macey. Stop screaming." I said.

"Just look at you! You are so hot!" Macey exclaimed once Jonas was done with my hair.

Alright I admitted, they looked really good, they were now brown and curled up a little. They were also shorter than before.

"Good job Jonas." Zachary said and took out his wallet. My eyes widen and I stood up. "No, no! I will pay for it!"

He just smirked. "Relax, you just signed the contrast and you are a part of the Goode Production now. So the Goode will pay for your everything."

I just stood there, jaw dropped.

"Welcome to my world Cam." Macey said and pulled me toward the door.

"Now, what's next?" Zachary asked once he got out.

"We go shopping." Macey said with an evil grin. Those grin that could kill me.

I started to paced back, but Macey was faster. She grabbed me once she found I was running away.

I think the whole Hollywood just heard me screamed.

**Do you guys like it? The next chapter will come soon. Also, anyone want a cruel Lizzie or a sweet one? Please review to reply the question!**

**Spoiler: CAMERON ANN MORGAN, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!**

**You guys may wonder why I use Zachary, well because it is a Cammie's POV, She and Zach didn't knw each other well, so I want to keep in formal first...**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3 Pretty Little Liar

**Hi again, thanks everyne who reviews, or added me to the alert/favourite list!**

**So I think I just forgot to do all the disclaimer thing, oops, so here it is: I don't own. Yeah...**

**FlamingRain: Thanks for reviewing!**

**g: Glad you like it.**

**mOckingbird77: Sorry I didn't update soon, hope you like this chapter.**

**Julia: THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR IDEA! I'm sorry that I already set some of the character, but I will use your idea! Thanks.**

**JinLin: Thanks for reviewing! **

Chapter 3

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" Macey screamed in my ears at a really high pitch. And let me tell you, it is scray.

*FLASHBACK*

I walked into Macey's favourite store after a few minutes. And I just kept my eyes staring at the white, flawless floor, not dare to look at the clothes, because I knew all of them were too scary for me. (Definition of scary: Those which Macey like)

"Hi Jennifer." Macey said with a grin, I looked up and saw a blond hair girl and huge brown eyes. But the girl kept her attension toward the boy next to me, Zachary.

She kept a bright smile on her face and said. "Hi, Zach."

Zachay winked at her and (pretended to) looked around.

"So, who is this?" Jennifer said, finally turned back to me.

"Cammie." I said shyly.

"We want to give her a new look, just show us what she got underneath." Macey said, gave no respect toward my clothes.

Jennifer looked at me, sized me up and down, and she then stopped suddenly, with a small smile.

"Oh my. You are a 36C, girl." She stated before I could cover her mouth.

Zachary rose an eyebrow at me with a damn smirk and Macey turned her attension from a mini-skirt to me. "36C? You said you are a 30C!" She shouted in my ear at the tone that could scare every boy away.

I. AM. So. Dead.

I made a mental note to kill this Jennifer person before suicide, then turned back to Macey.

"Did I? You must heard it wrong... or maybe it was just a long time ago isn't it?" I asked innocently, and unfortunately... I wasn't a good liar.

"It was just a week ago on our girls' night! CAMERON ANN MORGAN, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" She screamed and I swore, it was the first time I shivered in my whole eighteen years life.

*EndOfFlashBack*

"Hehe... I did? Hm... that's kind of funny..." I said as I tried to avoid any eye contact with Macey.

"Jennifer, just get all the shortest, sexiest dresses and clothes in the store for this pretty little liar please." Macey said, glaring at me.

Oh. Lord.

%%%%%%%%

I thought I became emotionless once I got torture by Macey. I got another mental note to remind myself, that never, ever, never lie to a McHenry. EVER!

"This is so fun you know." Macey said in excitement as I changed into another dress. "I should do this to you before."

I stepped out of the changing room just to hear Zachary chuckled at my unfortunate.

"You know this is so cruel for you to laugh at other's unfortunate." I said coldly as I followed Macey's order to twirl.

He chuckled again. "You know I'm actually here to pay for you."

"You can just leave a credict card actually." I said then stopped. "Or just leave all of them in case Macey decided to buy the whole stole."

Zachary chuckled again but Macey stopped and turned to me. "What a great idea Cammie! We can just buy all of them and try them out later."

I rolled my eyes and I shook my head. "And that's a _so-called_ best friend."

%%%%%%%%

"CAMS!" Someone screamed into my ear for sudden which freak me out. I opened my eyes and moved, ended up crashing my head to the floor.

"Shit Macey. You can just shake me you know." I murmured as I tried to get up from the hard wooden floor.

"C'mon, you are going to have your first audio." Macey said, jumped up and down on my bed.

I groaned and stood up with Macey said in a sing song tone. "I've prepare the best outfit of your special day."

I smiled weakly as I closed the door slowly.

%%%%%%%%

Macey's POV

"Morning." I said as I stepped into the studio.

"You are late." Zach stated turned his chair around. "Do you know how much per hour does this room cost?"

I shrugged, knowing he was joking. "You got money. And I got talent." I stated, motioning to the door, where Cammie slowly stepped in.

And Zachary Goode face was hilarious, and I knew it would get 1,000,000 hit a day once I took this down and put it on facebook.

Cammie was wearing a black top with a low back, and a white shorts which show off her long legs. I put the lightest make-up I could on her face, and realized what a talented people I am.

Cammie walked in and watched Zach's face and back to mine. She sighed. "I look sluttish, don't I ?"

And Zach finally realized how long he had stared at Cammie. "Oh, no. It's... oh... er... sorry." He said, looking down.

I giggled. Again. _I'm a genius._

%%%%%%%%

"So," Zach started, clearing his throat. "Can you show me your song?"

I groaned, "Why don't she just sing it?" I snapped.

Cammie just nodded, grabbing the guitar and toward the room.

"So," I started. "Do you want to hear my thought?"

"No."

"Your face is hilarious." I stated and laughed. "And, I got a great news."

He covered his ears. "What you are going to say must be dirty, so I don't want to hear."

I listened to Cammie's singing for a while, and it was gorgeous, as usual.

I finally decided to break the silence. "It is actually brilliant you know?"

"I don't know to hear." Zach stated.

And I ignored him. "I contact my drummer and he said there's a perfect selection for Cammie."

"Sorry McHenry, I already have the selection." Zach said coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the name?"

Then it was his tune to smirk when someone knocked on the door...

****Q from me: Do you guys want a cruel Lizzie, or a sweet one?****

**Cliffy! So who is this mystery one? Please read the next chapter to find out.**

**I know it is short, but I will try my best to make it long later on. (Main word: Try) **

**Please reviews!**

**~I-Want-Nothing-But-Everything**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

**Caileylover: My gosh! Your review really make my day! Yes! I wish I can get a beta but don't know how.. Can you be my beta? Or can you introduce to some? **

**Zammie17: Hi! Glad that you like my story. Hope u like this chapter**

**GGirl: Yeah! So happy that you love it. I just think that a sweet Liz could be Cammie's manager and a cruel one could be a star. So what do you think?**

**Nisa12: Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.**

**mOckingbird77: Again, thank****s for reviwing! **

**So, I need more advice, most people said they want a sweet Liz, which one do you guys want?**

**A sweet one or a cruel one?**

Chapter 4

_Then it was his tune to smirk when someone knock on the door_...

Still Macey's POV

The door swung open and stepped in a gorgeous girl with dark skin. She scanned the room as if she was a seizer and serching for her quarry. But I didn't shivered because I'm Macey McHenry.

"Hey." Zach said casually as the girl stepped into the room. She took off her sunglasses and looked at the both of us, finally flashed us a smile.

"Hi." She said with a thick British accent.

"Macey, this is Bex. Bex, Macey." Zach introduced us and I shook her hand.

"Oh my god, you are Macey McHenry." 'Bex' said and sat down next to me.

"And you," I said, looking her up and down. "Must be the new drummer."

"Yeah, so where is Cameron?" She said looking around and stopped as Cammie stepped out of the room.

"I actually wonder did you guys even listen to-" She stopped, spotting Bex in the room. "Hi."

Bex looked at her then to Zach. "I thought you said Cameron?"

Zach stopped, looked at Cammie then to Bex. "This is Cammie."

"You said Cameron is hot." Bex said, I couldn't help but bursted into laughter.

Zach turned and stared at Cammie from head to toes. "She is hot." And that gained a hit from Cam.

Bex rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She took out her hand. "Happy collaboration, then."

%%%%%%%%

Two weeks later

Cammie's POV

I sighed as I took a sip of my coccoa.

Then another sip of coccoa.

Then another sigh again.

Then another moan- wait moan?

I snapped my head up to see Bex and Grant, my drummer and my guitar player, making out on my couch. Ew.

"Sorry to disturb your happy make out section, but I bought that couch two weeks ago." I said, watching Grant kissed Bex's neck softly with disgust.

"Good to know." Bex said, falling on the couch again. I groaned and turned my attension back to my song.

"Good mornning everyon- WOW!" Macey came into the room but quickly covered her eyes once she saw what happening on my couch. "You guys, get a room!"

Then two of them started to walk toward my bedroom while kissing each other.

"Wow, wow. Stop there. This room is not available for sex, because I'm going to sleep on it ever night!" I snapped, closing my bedroom door. "And I don't want to sleep on the floor because you guys smudged both my bed and my couch.

Bex giggled.

"So how is your last song?" Macey asked once she put down her hands.

"It is done." I said, handing her the lyrics. "I didn't sleep all night."

"Now," Macey said, scaning the lyrics. "Once, you finished audio this song, we can realease your first album soon."

I yearned. "Good, because I need some sleep right now."

"No!" Macey said, serching my wardrobe to find a _perfect_ outfit. "You need to take photos for your album cover and your song, honey. At least there is a person who appreciate who damn tired it is to become a singer. Now go change."

%%%%%%%%

My jaw dropped as I saw all the dress lined up beside me.

"Oh. My. God. They are gorgeous, Macey." I said with excitement.

"Yeah, but I can do a better work." Macey said with boredom and I turned to her.

"You didn't chose them?" I asked, not believe what I've heard.

"Well, I did." A voice said behind me said.

I tuned around and saw Zachary behind me.

"Oh, hi." I said, he flashed me a smirk in return.

"C'mon, tried on that dress, they are waiting for you." Zachary said.

%%%%%%%%

I changed into different dresses and started with the photgraphy.

Zachary stepped in and looked at me up and down. "Good, now stand there."

I followed his order and stood under the big white screen.

"Alright now Cammie." The photgrapher said. "Now grabbed the hem and looked at the camera here-"

"Wait," Zachary said. "we need to avoid her face, in _every picture_."

My jaw dropped. "What?"

Zachary just smirked. "Way to promotion."

The photographer just shrugged and said. "Alright, grab your hem and looked over your shoulder..."

Could my life gone more mysterious?

%%%%%%%%

"I think I'm going to cry Macey." I murmured as I stared at the album in front of me. The cover of the album was black and white, with a girl weraing a beautiful white dress, walking quietly on the sand.

But the girl had no face. That's me.

"Don't you think it is creppy Macey?" I asked, not leaving my eyes off the picture. "Every picture of me are face-less."

"You didn't look at the picture before don't you?" Macey asked, drinking her smoothie.

I shook my head and Macey sighed. "Just relax, you look gorgeous."

"Why don't we buy all your album here?" Macey asked, a playful grin was on her face. "You know I buy ten of my first album before, and that's feel good."

I gace out a laugh, "No thanks. If no one buy the CD, that's mean they don't like it." Macey just shrugged.

"Well, at least that will make me feel good." She said.

I fidged as I looked around. "How long do we need to stay here, Macey?"

She shrugged again. "As long as they all sold out?"

"You are the best BFF in this world, Mace." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." She said and we all laughed.

%%%%%%%%

I lolled on my couch after standing at the store for three hours, then realizing Bex and Grant did_ those things_ almost every day on that couch, so I quickly stood up.

"CAMMIE!" Macey screamed as she stared at her lap top, I sighed and walked toward her. "What's up-"

I stopped, realizing what they were talking on the screen. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted as I stared at the screen with widen eyes.

I went into the living room and saw 'Clevver tv' was coming on in Macey's lap top. **(sorry, I don't really know about this tv programme, so if there's any mistakes, tell me) **and a gorgeous girl was speaking.

"And about the biggest hit today?" She said. "I think it must be the album that realeased today. 'It's me' was the newest album of country-pop music. It became the most popular topic right here at Hollywood and everyone's wondering, who is this pretty girl CM, that hypnotised everyone here?" The cover of my album came into the screen and my eyes widen.

"Every songs here got hit more than 100,000 on youtube today. The director of Goode Production, Zachary Goode claimed this mystery girl was a tenlanted young girl and she will soon meet the world. Well, CM, hope to see you soon." The girl smiled and Macey turned to me.

We started to scream at the next second and jumped up and down.

"Oh my god." I started and sat on the floor. "I think I might get a heart attack now."

Macey laughed and said. "I need to talk about you on my blog, you might be on the tv tomorrow too."

**Again, it is kind of short... sorry.**

**Everyone please reviews!**


End file.
